Takes Two To Tango
by MissLe
Summary: “Seems like you’re the odd one out, Hinata.” Kakashi mused and seemed oblivious to the surrounding giggling from students who were getting far too much of a kick out of Hinata’s suffering. “Then, you’ll dance with me, I guess.”


Hinata threw open the door into the girl's change room and hurled herself in after. She was late for _PE_. Being late for PE meant extra pushups, laps around the insanely large campus, or worse, and it was all because of an embarrassing debacle involving a stolen diary earlier at lunch. _Her _stolen diary.

Pushing away those humiliating memories involving stupid teenage boys who had nothing better to do than make an already painfully shy girl even shier, she looked around the locker room for someone, _anyone_. Finally, she spotted a familiar head poking its way out of the locker and gulped; a familiar _pink _head.

Clenching her teeth and fists, Hinata made her way over to Sakura who had just slammed her insanely expensive Guess purse into the locker and was about to put the lock on. She coughed lightly, catching Sakura's green gaze and earning a smirk from the bubblegum pink haired girl.

"And what can I help you with, Hinata?" Sakura enquired with a sugary sweet voice and leaned against the row of lockers with arms crossed against her chest.

"Um…I was h-hoping you'd be able to lend me s-some PE st-strip…" Hinata whispered and lowered her head. Asking Sakura, a girl who always got a kick out of seeing Hinata, the poor little rich girl, beg and just make a plain fool out of herself, was the _last _thing that Hinata wanted to do, but it was better than the alternative. The alternative being crusty clothes that had not been washed since the beginning of time that the PE teachers always cruelly forced you in to when you forgot your own PE strip.

Needless to say, forgotten PE strip was a rare occurrence indeed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and twirled her lock on her finger. "And why should I even _consider _doing that?"

"Because…b-because it would prevent me from catching s-some form of AIDS from the l-lender st-strip?" Hinata begged and wrung her fingers together, feeling incredibly small beneath the stare of the school's Queen Bee.

Sakura gave out a bark of laughter. "As amusing as that may be…I'd rather have you owe me for a very, _very _long time." She turned around and pulled out several pieces of clothing from the locker she was about to lock, throwing them in Hinata's surprised face.

"Remember, it was the kindness from my heart that saved you from having Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome." She finally closed the lock around the door and wriggled her fingers in the air as she left for the gym where Hinata was supposed to be _now_. "Don't forget that you _owe _me, darling."

Hinata was too filled with relief and astonishment to fear the consequences that would later follow for her act of foolishness and forgetfulness and quickly stripped out of her clothes into the borrowed ones so _generously _loaned out by Sakura.

--

Hinata blushed a furious red and looked around the gym pitifully, anywhere other than where the stares of the students were originated. How _stupid _of her to trust Sakura. Yet again, her foolishness and forgetfulness paying its toll.

The male population in the suddenly quiet room leered at her as she desperately attempted to pull up the over sized t-shirt that was falling off her shoulder and exposing her cartoon rabbit imprinted bra strap again. Oh, why was the world so cruel to her? Why was _Sakura _so cruel to her? Here she was, standing in a t-shirt that looked utterly ridiculous on her it was so big and short shorts so damn _short _you couldn't even see them from beneath the length of the large shirt while Sakura tried to cover up her hysterical laughing with ill disguised coughs.

Oh, God. The _leering_.

"Ms. Hyuuga…"

Hinata darted her anxious face up to the teacher, Kakashi-sensei, mentally begging for some sort of release from this hell as he took slow, cat like steps towards her. He stopped in front of her with hands clasped behind his back. "This is the dance unit of PE, you know, where you…dance? PE strip is entirely unnecessary."

Hinata looked around the class with horror. There was not one student changed into their PE clothes, all were dressed normally and now giggling amongst themselves. Not _one_. Hinata shot her gaze over to where Sakura was now doubling over and spewing out mirthful laughter that made Hinata's ears burn a deep red.

"M-may I go get ch-changed back then?" Hinata asked quietly up at Kakashi who had his head tilted in a manner that made his amusement at her predicament clear.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment with a finger pressed up against his lips before looking back down at her with a friendly grin. "No. I think this should be sufficient punishment for being so late, Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata's mouth opened in a gasp at the sadistic teacher who continued to grin at her in the exact same way. She was about to burst out into tears before the loud and boisterous voice of the other gym teacher, claimed rival of Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, called out across the expanse of the echoing gym.

"Let's not be so cruel, Kakashi!" He skipped up (yes, _skipped_) next to the other, now not so amused, teacher and patted him on the back with enough force to send any other person flying, but merely brought about a small, barely detectable flinch from the silver haired man. "If this girl, obviously flowing with youth, wishes to change from such _shameful _clothing," It was Hinata's turn to flinch and turn even redder. "Then let her!"

"Yes! Let her!" Lee, Gai's prodigy called out from the crowd of students still staring at Hinata. Lee had always been very sweet to her, saving her from stray balls flying at her during soccer or basketball, encouraging her to continue running when she nearly collapses from exertion, and now when she possibly needed it the most, stuck up for her. Hinata wouldn't help but let her shoulders relax and her heart nearly burst from relief and gratefulness.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before looking around to the other students. "So…I guess we have a bit of a predicament, don't we?" He turned back to Gai. "Who here votes for Ms. Hyuuga here to be able to change back into her clothes?"

Both Gai and Lee pumped their fists straight into the air, the only two who did, to Hinata's utter horror.

"And those in favour of her not…?"

All other hands shot straight up into the air. Hinata vaguely noticed just how high and straight Sakura and her cronies' arms were; everything else was blurry behind her shock, terror, and tears.

"Well," Kakashi shrugged and turned back to the crowd of laughing students. "I suppose that's that. Let's continue our lesson now, shall we?"

Hinata numbly nodded and stayed in her position at the edge of the semi circle to watch Kakashi's instructions. This…this couldn't be happening. Was this even technically _legal_? She was sure that what she was wearing would normally get her in trouble, yet now she was being _forced _into wearing it?

"Okay," Kakashi clapped is hands together and looked into the expanse of students. "Let's partner up, okay?"

As if there were some sort of radio wave in the air that everybody else but Hinata were tuned into, partners immediately began forming until she was the only one left standing without one. Even Lee, who usually came to her rescue, was partnered up with…Sakura. Of course. Lee doted upon and threw his love at (a very undeserving, if you asked Hinata) Sakura who callously stomped on it whenever he declared to her his "flaming love so full of youth." It seemed Sakura was using it to Hinata's humiliation…again.

Hinata looked around desperately for another partner, boy, girl, _it_, _anything_, yet came up empty handed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Uncomfortably, she began to fiddle with the end of her shirt indecisively; unsure as to whether having the long shirt pulled further down to cover her extremely exposed legs was worse than having it pulled up more to show that she actually _was _wearing something beneath it.

"Seems like you're the odd one out, Hinata." Kakashi mused and seemed oblivious to the surrounding giggling from students who were getting _far _too much of a kick out of Hinata's suffering. "Then, you'll dance with me, I guess."

Hinata froze and became rigid. Being a dancing partner with the teacher meant being the demonstration couple who explained and showed everything in front of the _entire _class. It wasn't as if she was _bad _or anything…she just knew that if she did trip up, it would only fuel the class's mirth and cause her even more mistakes…a never ending circle of torture.

"What? Surely you can spare this old man a dance?" There was a hint of teasing in Kakashi's voice as he said this.

Hesitantly, Hinata nodded and stepped forwards. Kakashi wasn't _old_. He was maybe a decade or so older than herself, but still a prime target for school girl crushes with his tall, muscular physique, spiky silver hair, and laid back attitude. In fact, she was already receiving death glares from various other girls paired up with less than appealing boys.

"Good, now we can finally start." Kakashi said and took her hand, linking his fingers together with hers and placing his other hand lightly on the small of her back. Hinata, knowing exactly what they were going to do next, placed her free hand on his shoulder, staggered their feet and closed her fingers around his. Was it weird for her to note just how warm his hand was against hers?

"Good job, Ms. Hyuuga." Kakashi gave her a grin and a nod before looking at the rest of the clueless class. "Hinata here seems to have figured out what we're going to do, who else knows?"

There was a silence spread across the room and no raised hands to Kakashi's obvious displeasure that was given away by his frown. "Come on, you guys have to remember _something _from these last few years in high school." He looked around once more and said, "No?"

Hinata gave a quiet chuckle as she heard the words, "Useless bunch of monkeys." being uttered from her teacher's lips and for a couple of seconds felt relaxed in his hold. He looked down at Hinata and sighed, "You know what you're doing, right, Hinata?" When she nodded, a relieved grin melted across his chiseled face. "Good, then we'll have to demonstrate, won't we?"

"Alright, class, this is a _waltz_, if you don't remember. Watch us and then try it yourself. I'm sure it'll sink in after a demo." Both he and Hinata straightened their postures as he took a step forward, and her one back. He swept one of his feet back in a graceful L formation, turning them and beginning more simple steps that Hinata felt were entirely too simple for her tastes.

The other students watched them and began to slowly comprehend the task at hand, clumsily fumbling their ways through the dance steps. Hinata took small amusement at their inability to complete such a simple task; even Sakura was getting annoyed with Lee's over exuberant actions and began snapping at him. Oh, how the tables were beginning to turn.

She turned her head back in front of her and began absentmindedly counting the small threads on Kakashi's soft maroon sweater. For once, PE was coming easily to her; _too _easy. Of course, she was glad that the activity required no ways of her making an idiot of herself, but she wanted a chance to _dance_. The normal partners she got in PE were always terrible dancers who gave her feet bruises beyond belief and left her with no room to enjoy herself in something she actually excelled at. But Kakashi was an excellent partner with smooth graceful movements and confidence in himself; she wanted to be able to _use _that.

"Let's spice this up a bit." Kakashi murmured and surprised her by twirling her around. Delightedly, Hinata followed his lead, swirling around in his arms, pivoting and swaying when necessary. She was _enjoying _herself, enjoying herself in _PE _with her _gym teacher_.

She laughed breathlessly as he brought it up a notch, almost enough to make her trip over their feet. His dancing was exceptionally good and even put hers at shame; she had never had as much fun with it as she was then.

"Have you taken dancing before?" He asked and spun her before reattaching his hand back to hers.

"Y-yes. Once. Ballroom d-dancing." She replied and felt herself tense again now that she was required to actually speak.

"Why'd you quit? You seem to have a talent for it."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and resorted to counting the threads on his sweater again. "It got b-boring." A lie. She had _loved _ballroom dancing and would have continued it for a long time had her father not objected and told her she needed to be spending her time more productively and less on "frivolous activities such as these."

"Really?" His eyebrow was raised as he said this, telling her that he didn't believe a word of it, but pushed no more on the subject. He stopped abruptly, making her bump into him and trip. She gave a small gasp as she fell forwards and grabbed the hands that were held out to stop her. Blushing, she dropped her hands and fidgeted on her feet.

"Quite the interesting choice of PE strip you have, Ms. Hyuuga." Kakashi delicately pinched the side of her shirt that had fallen off her shoulder again to expose her pale skin between his fingers and pulled it back up.

Her entire face was red as she shook her head vigorously and stuttered, "I-it wasn't _my _ch-choice."

There was a wry smirk on his face as he eyed her up and down. "Indeed."

Worst day of her _life_.

"Okay, guys!" Kakashi called out the rest of the struggling students' attention while Hinata turned her gaze to the ground and squirmed under the gazes of the class. "Since you guys seem to have gotten _such _a good grasp on the waltz, we're going to move onto the tango."

There were a few whistles from the boys who laughed among themselves, eyeing down girls that would make _excellent _partners for the tango. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Okay, boys, don't get too excited. Since you guys seem to have lost all grasp on how to even do the basics, we're going to start with _those_. Nothing too…intimate."

There were all around groans from the hormonal boys.

"Follow the positioning Ms. Hyuuga and I will be demonstrating, then watch us first before attempting it." Kakashi gripped her fingers again and held one hand lightly against her side close beneath her breast. Hinata blushed and took deep breaths as she placed her hand delicately against his shoulder that she realized was too tall for her and tried remembering that his hand was only there for demonstration's sake.

The worst thing about it was that she _liked _where it was.

He took a step forwards, she took one back, he took one to the left and she followed his lead, taking one to her right. They continued in this relaxing manner until the rest of the students began the monotonous steps that were a little less bumbling than before. Hinata finally let go of her tension and let herself lean more into Kakashi's hold.

Glancing up at him, she challenged him with a small raise of her eyebrow and sudden twist of her hip. A smirk graced his lips and he pulled her flush against his chest and glued his hip to her, eliciting a sharp gasp from Hinata. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arm around him further, pulling him closer and closed her eyes, letting Kakashi lead her. For a teacher, she was embarrassed to admit how good he smelt and how good he felt against her like this.

But admitting that out _loud _would be the last thing she would _ever _do.

Hinata was startled as the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of class and the start of the seven minutes she had to get to her next one. Students suddenly leapt away from each other and filed out of the gym in a large mob, quickly leaving only Hinata and Kakashi left.

"I-I should g-go…" Hinata was about to disengage herself from him, but was foolishly surprised when he dipped her low enough for her to feel the tips of her messily tied back ponytail brush against the floor.

"Then, until next time, Ms. Hyuuga." He pulled her back up with a smooth jerk of his arm, making the momentum of her movement cause her to collide with his chest again. Then, to her utter shock, he grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a brush of a kiss against it.

"Do try to be on time next class, will you, Hinata?" He gave her a slight grin and pulled the cloth of the t-shirt that slid off her shoulder back up. "And please refrain from wearing such…" His fingers brushed against her collarbone that was being exposed again and he raised an eyebrow at her, "…_Distracting _clothes, again."

Hinata nodded and sprinted out of the gym feeling that her head would explode from the blood rushing to it.

* * *

**Yes, I'm addicted to DateMe's contests, there's nothing I can do about that. I don't ever think I'll _win_, per say, but it's always a lot of fun to try with these pairings I've never actually got around to doing or have no inspiration to work with.**

**If you squint you'll be able to see the slight tie in with another story of mine. :D**

**Ciao,  
MissLe**


End file.
